It's a Sheegan kinda love
by EmilyElizabeth10
Summary: Shay Mitchell and Keegan Allen are currently secretly dating. Trying to hide their love is proving difficult for the couple. Feat:- Lucian(Lucy&Ian, Tashley(Tyler&Ashley) and Troian and Patrick.
1. Chapter 1

Shay Mitchell and Keegan Allen are currently secretly dating. Trying to hide their love is proving difficult for the couple.

Feat:- Lucian(Lucy&Ian, Tashley(Tyler&Ashley) and Troian and Patrick.

It's a Sheegan kinda Love

**AN: Hi guys this is my new Sheegan story. I felt bad for not finishing my last Sheegan fic so I have created a completely new one. **

Shay Mitchell and Keegan Allen are secretly dating and have been for nearly 1year now. They got together after their Ustream on the 12th January 2012. They had quite a rocky start due to the work on Pretty Little Liars, Shay going to Brazil and being in the eye of the public. But now 6months later they are better than ever. It's now 2013 and Shay and Keegan are celebrating their anniversary tomorrow, being in the public eye it's hard to be a couple when there is paparazzi following you around everywhere but Shay and Keegan seem to be experts now.

Most of the cast know about 'Sheegan' as let's just say they are both very handsy at work and home especially when they are alone. Marlene calls them the PLL success story and they are known by everyone as Sheegan. Lucy and Ian are recently a couple after Lucy broke up with Chris and Ian with Sofia. Ashley and Tyler have been out on dates but nothing is set in stone at the moment. And then there is Troian and Patrick they've been together forever now. Today they are back at work filming some episodes for season 3B and Shay is super excited as she finally gets to see Keegan, she's missed him so much with her going to Canada now that she is back they are finally together.

Rolling over in bed Shay looked at the time sighed even though she was happy to see Keegan she really didn't want to get out of bed at 4:00am in the morning. But even though she may not want to she has too. Checking her phone she smiles as she sees the picture of her and Keegan just before Christmas at the cast Christmas party, Troian's Boyfriend Patrick had took the picture of Keegan holding Shay on the dancing floor. One of Keegan's hands were situated on the smaller part of Shay's back where as the other hand was planted on Shay's cheek, Shay was staring into Keegan eyes as was Keegan they were both smiling and looked so loved up.

Shay got dressed and was making a cup of tea in her kitchen when her phone bleeped loudly. Walking over to her phone Shay smiled at Keegan's name appearing on her phone.

**Keegan: Hey baby I miss you so much, I can't wait to see you today. Love you xxx**

Shay smiled at the text message and replied.

**Shay: Hi Babe I miss you too, and I'll be there soon. Love you too xxx**

Shay got into her car and started the engine and drove towards work. Pulling into the lot Shay smiled when she saw Keegan's car parked next to Marlene's which meant no one else was here. Shay got out of her car and grabbed her bag she locked her car and walked into the lot. She said hi to Madi and Kyle and made her way towards crafty which was where Keegan and Marlene was having coffee. She smiled almost instantly at her boyfriend sitting there with his leather jacket and biker helmet still sitting on the table.

Keegan looked up towards the door and his eyes instantly lit up at the sight of his Girlfriend, Marlene smiled because she knew it was Shay as soon as she had seen Keegan's reaction. Keegan excused himself from Marlene who nodded and smiled, Keegan got up from the table and walked over to Shay who was still standing by the door smiling.

Keegan walked straight up to Shay and wrapped his arms around her slim waist and lifted her Shay instantly wrap her legs around Keegan. Keegan leaned back from the hug and kissed Shay passionately on the lips. They didn't realise all the rest of the cast was in the room until they heard shouts and screams coming from their friends. They broke from their very heated kiss and smiled at each other.

"God i have missed you so much Shannon" Keegan said breathlessly.

"Keegs I've missed you too baby" Shay said as she pecked his lips sweetly.

"I love you" Keegan said loudly which caused more commotion from the rest of the cast.

Shay ducked her head and giggled, she finally lifted her head and said "i love you too Keegan"

Shay and Keegan broke from their embrace and turned round to face their cast and crew who was smiling brightly at the pair. Marlene broke the commotion "Come on guys show is over" everyone laughed including Shay and Keegan.

They all said hi to each other and gossiped about their Christmas and New Year break, Shay was sitting on Keegan's lap who had his arms wrapped around her waist and his head nuzzled into her neck he breathed deeply and sighed he had missed this smell for the past two weeks. Shay turned around in Keegan's arms and instantly attached her lips to Keegan's. Still locked in a heated embrace Troian broke the embrace "Hey...Hey love birds break it up breakfast coming up here" They all laughed because Troian didn't mean it but the pair instantly broke their embrace.

**Later on **

It was now lunch time and the cast were having lunch at crafty. Shay and Keegan were nowhere to be seen but they all knew they were in either Shay's or Keegan's room having some alone time. Shay was currently lying on top of Keegan and he had his hands planted on her ass while she was grinding into his growing erection. Moans and groans were heard throughout the room and Shay and Keegan were becoming more and more aroused by the passing time.

"Shay...mmm we have to stop" Keegan said between kisses.

"No carry on baby" Shay replied as he kissed down her neck.

Just as Keegan was about to take Shay's top off they were interrupted by knocking and someone calling through the door.

"Shay, Keegan you have to be on set on 5"

Keegan groaned as Shay rolled off of him; Shay stood up and went into her bathroom to fix her hair and makeup. Keegan stood up and looked down he noticed his erection still standing tall.

"Ermm Shay..Baby what am I going to do about this" Keegan asked and pointed to the bulge in his jeans.

Shay just laughed and said "Baby you will figure something out" and walked out just as Shay was about the walk out she turned back and saw Keegan's cock standing tall while he was stroking it slowly with his eyes closed an head back. Shay nearly moaned at the sight but reined it in. Walking over to him Shay knelt down and touched his hand, Keegan jumped at the touch but he Shay slowly stroke his cock.

"Ohh Shay"

"Baby a bit faster"

Shay sped up her movements and smiled when Keegan came very loudly releasing his juices onto her hand. She got up and cleaned off her hand while Keegan cleaned himself and pulled his pants and jeans up. They washed their hands and walked hand in hand to the set. Everyone smiled at the happy couple and Keegan seated himself on his chair and pulled Shay onto his lap and proceeded to kiss down her neck and she was trying to concentrate on what instructions Marlene was trying to give them but it was proving to be a difficult task. Shay whispered into Keegan's ear "Baby stop it later" Shay turned back around and listened to Marlene.

**AN: So this is the first chapter but please review or tweet me emelizabeth901 and tell me if it's worth carrying on. –Emily xox **


	2. Alone Time!

**Hi guys, I feel so bad for not updating since 2012! But I've been stressed with school. So I thought I'd take the time today to put up 3 new chapters. However I won't be updating again until after the 22st May 2013. **

**Chapter 2- Alone Time. **

**(Flash-forward from after chapter one filming season 4.)**

Shay and Keegan were sitting in Keegan's room on their laptops searching the trends on twitter. Keegan was searching through fan pictures of Shay and he loved the creativity of her 'Mitchies'. Meanwhile Shay was searching at what people's reactions were to the season 3B finale.

Keegan was hardly concentrating anymore since Shay had moved her legs so they were resting on the coffee table but the skirt 'Emily' was meant to be wearing for today's scenes had rose higher than ever before so Keegan could more or less see Shay's upper thighs. A smirk appeared on Shay's face as she saw Keegan staring at her for what had seemed like ages. So she decided to play it to her advantage and pulled down her top so the tops of her boobs appeared which furthermore distracted Keegan from what he was doing on twitter.

Keegan lifted his laptop and placed it gently on the coffee table in front of him. He turned to see that Shay's top had fallen to the floor along with her bra, let's just say Keegan didn't know his mouth could produce so much saliva in his life. Shay sat there with her smirked firmly attached to her mouth she knew how much she was affecting Keegan and was enjoying every minute of it. So Shay forever the seductress crawled forever on her knees towards where Keegan was sitting on the small but comfortable sofa. As she reached closed to Keegan's mouth he made an unusual noise that came from the back of his throat.

Shay smiled to herself for having this much effect on her boyfriend. Keegan made her feel amazing and she thought she had met her soul mate when she met Jon but after meeting Keegan she knew she was wrong he was perfect for her and she could only hope that one day they'd get married and have children together.

Shay was brought out of her Sheegan fantasy to Keegan kissing her sweetly on her lips. He pulled Shay's bottom lip into his mouth and sucked lightly making Shay moan. Shay's hands went straight to Keegan's brown thick hair and ran his hands through his hair lightly scratching at his scalp. Keegan moaned at the feeling of Shay's hands in his hair and slowly reached down to pull up his top of his head breaking his and Shay's heated kiss.

Shay giggled and moved even closer, their lips only an inch apart. "Quickly Baby we only have a few minutes" She raised her eyebrows and whispered, 'now put your hands on me,' and kissed him senseless.

Keegan moaned against her lips and finally let his hands go wild and naughty, quickly running them up and down her bare legs, until the thin fabric of her underwear. Their tongues twirling together while Keegan quickly pulled off Shay's panties.

"Been wanting to do this for hours, oh god" Keegan groaned as his lips attacked Shay's neck.

"Be careful, we can't wreck these clothes." Keegan said as Shay threw his jeans well Toby's jeans onto the floor.

"They won't mind Keegs I just need you" Shay replied, rolling down his jeans and helping him kick them off. "Besides, they're gonna wash them anyways, and they better..."She trailed off as she grabbed Keegan's hand and placed it between her legs. "I kinda ruined these panties, don't you think?" She bit her bottom lip.

'Holy shit you're so wet Shannon. I did this to you?'

But before Shay could ask him to do something about it, Keegan had already pushed down the wet panties and was begging Shay to remove his boxers; his big erection was ready to take her; and Shay was more than ready to be taken.

Keegan shuffled backwards on the sofa so that Shay could climb up and straddle his body, leaning her knees beside him on the sides of the sofa.

Everyone was on lunch so they knew they only had a while before someone came in to see if they wanted anything. There were people still working, tidying up... They had to be quiet as they were still not on their lunch break. But could Keegan really stay quiet when he had his beautiful, hot, sexy and naked girlfriend bouncing on top of him, moaning his name over and over again, asking for more?

It didn't take them long to come. Keegan pulled out of her and Shay rested her head on his shoulder as she was still breathing heavily. Just when she relaxed and came back to her senses, down from the high, Keegan's hands were still stroking her body softly, until they reached her core and teased her.

She jumped a little. '"Uhh Kee.."

"This isn't over.. Come again, babe.." Keegan said in a flirty tone as he explored her folds with his fingertips.

Shay shut her eyes and arched her back, bucking her hips against his fingers. "Oh god... Keegs... f-faster...uhhhh.."

He bit his bottom lip as he stared at her moaning in pleasure, her arched back making her breasts stick out towards his face. It didn't take him a second to take one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking hard on it, causing her to move faster and say his name repeatedly.

"Oh ffuck... oh Kee... yes.. yes, right there, oh my god... uhhh!"

Shay came two minutes later. She peppered his lips with tiny kisses, assuring him she would pay him back once they got home later that day. Keegan smiled against her lips; he was so lucky to have her. Not only was she hot and beautiful; but she was the love of his life and she really wanted to get married and have babies with her. Maybe now maybe later...He was ready.

**So i hope you guys enjoy this first chapter! Second one up in a few hours! :) Review please! –Emily xox **


End file.
